Northern Star
by princess-snow510
Summary: She's a runaway Princess. He's a banished Prince. What's the one thing they have in common? They're both misunderstood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've gotten some story request in my inbox…..so I figured I'd take a break from my other stories and try my hand at the avatar world. this is my first Avatar: Last Airbender story so please take it easy on me.**

**please excuse any spelling errors you may or may not come across.**

**Disclaimer I do not own The Avatar: The Last Airbender or any on its characters just my own OC Ze.**

**This fanfic will be starting from season 1 episode 18 because that's when they reach the northern water tribe.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years later my brother and I discovered the new avatar an air-bender named Aang. And although his air-bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world!_

* * *

She was born just after Yué.

In fact they were twins, though no one really expected her to survive just like her older sister.

That full-moon night when her father had rushed Yué to the Spirit Oasis, he also rushed Zé.

As most people know, when Yué touched the water her hair turned white, showing that she had been favored by the moon spirit.

When Zé touched the water, something unimaginable happened.

The young princess's beautiful brown eyes and locks took the shade of the darkest parts on the ocean.

Her eyes a deep sapphire and her hair the perfect contradiction of her older sister's.

The young princess let a laugh moving her tiny arms around her contradicting her older sister's cries.

As the young princess continued to laugh, the king and elders took notice of the rippling water in the spirit oasis.

The king was shocked, as her stared at his newborn daughter. She a mere infant was water bending.

It seemed like Zé was the favor of the Ocean spirit.

* * *

I was bored. But then again I was always bored. The life of a princess is not all that it's cracked up to be.

But I had I feeling things were about to change…

"Zé! Zé!" My twin sister whispered to me as she made her way to me all smiles and joy. "You will never guess what has happened!"

I sighed and looked at her. Her white hair pulled back in an elaborate up do matching mine. We looked exactly the same… except our eyes and hair.

Her hair white, straight and as luminescent as the moon eyes a light blue matching the sky.

Mine on the other hand eyes and hair, the color of the deepest sapphire and curly, sirens hair my maids would call it.

"You are right Yué; I will never guess what has happened because you're going to tell me." I said still bored.

She narrowed her piercing light blue eyes on me, at my uninterested tone. I had once again had deflated her happy mood in a matter of seconds.

"Well, you would know…if you would actually come to council meetings like a normal princess instead of hiding out in your room all the time day dreaming about leaving your people…" She quipped.

"Yue…don't." I said coldly. "Don't start. Now are you gonna tell me what's going on or not?"

"Fine…"she pouted, but just as quickly smiled. "We have visitors!"

"Oh joy…" I said bored again. I turned my back to her and started to walk away.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish."

I stopped but didn't turn to face her.

"We have visitors from the southern water tribe..."

This time I turned to face her, I arched an eyebrow, our sister tribe rarely visited, and when I mean rarely, I mean like never.

"What do they want?" I asked, because they had to want something, especially if they are just now reaching out to us.

"Well sister, they want one of our best water-benders to teach them water-bending."

"That's it? Surely someone from their own tribe can teach them…."

"Wait that's still not the best part, they also want us to teach the avatar water-bending." she said excitedly closing her eyes.

While I just stared at her in disbelief.

"The avatar. He's alive?" I said looking at the door.

"Yep."

"The last air nomad?" I asked inching towards the door.

"Yep."

"Needs someone to teach him water bending?" I said standing in the door way.

"Yep, see isn't this exciting!" Yue opened her eyes to see that she was once again alone and talking to herself. She smiled and walked out of her sister's room, she knew the news would be enough to get Zé out of her room and she was right.

She just hoped her sister wouldn't do anything rash. But then who was she kidding this was Zé she was talking about.

Immediately thinking of the worst case scenario Yue hurried after her younger sister.

* * *

**Ok, there goes chapter one, its short I know, but like I said this is my first time doing an avatar fanfic.**

**what do you think? should I continue? feed back would be much welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews at the follow! **

* * *

I ran through the hallways.

I just had to see it for myself. I know Yué would never lie to me, and yet I still couldn't believe it.

I saw to door to the throne room.

The guards guarding the doors quickly bowed, but blocked the doors.

"Princess Zé, a pleasure as always…" they greeted me.

"Move." I said cutting him off.

"Princess." the other started stuttering "We were told to-"

"You were told to move." I said ignoring him. "I will not ask again."

They both shut their eyes and looked down but neither of them moved. _Very well then you fools_ I thought.

"Fine" I said suddenly surprising both of them. "Fine I won't make you guys move, I can see your both very dedicated to your jobs, and I appreciate that." I said innocently.

So innocently one of them stiffened.

"So dedicated." I continued my voice darkening "that you will both continue to guard this post…" I brought my hands up moving them in only a way a master bender could. Before they could even move, I had waved my hand across them turning them into ice statues.

"Zé!" Yué gasped coming up behind me and I sighed.

"Zé you unfreeze them right now!" she said, I turned at looked at her.

It was like looking in a mirror.

"They were in my way…" I said looking at her.

"Zé please…you know you're not to waterbend anyway… if father found out…"

"And is father going to find out Yué? Are you going to tell on me?" I asked her coldly.

She was everything that a princess was supposed to be. She was the perfect one. I was supposed to be just like her, docile and submissive, but I wasn't.

I was wild and intimidating. I spoke whenever I wanted and I did whatever I wanted. I even went against the very laws and learned waterbending; becoming the youngest waterbending master ever…though no one would speak the words. I would not let my tribe's customs run my life. My life was my own, and for that I was looked down upon.

My parents saw me as a failure.

"Please sister." Yué begged.

I sighed and waved my hand. The water evaporated and the guards fell to their knees.

"Thank you." Yué said beaming. Her smile was contagious as I cracked a smirk.

"Whatever."

"Come on." she said pulling me towards her room we need to get ready for the feast.

I stood next to Yué as we listened to our fathers opening speech.

"Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern tribe. And they have brought with them someone very special, someone who many of us believed disappeared from the world until now…the avatar.

I could hear people clapping and cheering.

"We also celebrate both of my daughters 16th birthday." he said with pride as Yué and I simultaneously walked up, maids flanking our side.

"Princess Yué and princess Zé are now of marrying age."

I noticed a guy lean back and stare at Yué and I in awe.

"Thank you father, May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us, during these troubled times." we said together facing the crowd of people.

"Now master Paku and his students will perform." My father said and I watched boredly as they waterbended.

Yue pulled on my sleeve motioning for me to sit down next to her.

We happened to sit next to the southern water tribe boy.

"Hi there, Sokka southern water tribe." he said.

We both bowed slightly. "Very nice to meet you we" said.

Yue and Sokka looked away with an awkward air around them and I smirked at them

"Soo…Um you're both princesses…"

Yue nodded with a smile while I chuckled.

"You know back in my tribe I'm kinda like a prince myself."

The girl next to him scoffed. "Prince of what?"

"A lot of thing do you mind I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"My apologies prince Sokka." she said tone mocking and with a bow.

The way the two argued they had to have been related.

"So…" he said looking between Yué and I, but more so Yué. "It looks like I'm going to be in town for a while…I'm thinking maybe we could do...an activity together?"

"Do an activity?" Yué said slowly with a smile, while I just laughed at him.

He looked away and then shoved food in him mouth.

The girl leaned over and said. "Very smooth."

I snickered and then excused myself.

I walked all the way to the spirit oasis.

I sighed blissfully and sat down in front the koi fish.

I watched as they circled each other and felt at peace.

I mediated for a while clearing my mind and relaxing my body before I started my forbidden act of waterbending.

* * *

I watched bored as Yogoda taught how to heal.

This was stuff I already knew how to do…but I supposed refreshing ones memory isn't such a bad thing.

I watched as the southern water tribe girl walked in.

A smile stretched its way onto my lips; she was a water bender too.

I decided that coming to this lesson wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Hi!" I said walking over and sitting next to her. Her eyes widened and then she went to bow, I stopped her. "Please don't do that, you don't have to be so formal with me."

She smiled "I'm Katara."

"I'm Zé" I said and then shook my head and my silliness "but you already knew that."

"So…" she said trying to break the silence between us.

"Is Sokka your brother?" I blurted out.

She laughed "Yeah, he is."

"Is he a waterbender too?" I asked hopefully.

"No, just me…" she said with a hurt expression. I made a mental note to ask why weren't there more water benders in her tribe.

When the class was over Katara walked up to Yogoda and thanked her for the lesson.

She welcomed her and asked her about her necklace.

Katara told her that it was her grandmother's necklace and then it was passed down to her mother and then to her.

Yogoda had an epiphany

"I don't know why I didn't recognize it earlier you're the spitting image of Kanna."

"Wait how do you know my gran-grans name?"

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kanna. She was born here in the northern tribe."

"She never told me."

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her."

"If gran-gran was engaged why did she leave?"

"I don't know that's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying good bye."

I waited for Katara and we left together. She was deep in her thoughts.

"She probably left because of the arranged marriage." I said.

"What?" Katara said snapped out of her thoughts

"I said she probably left because of the arranged marriage."

"Why would-"

"Why would anyone marry without love, I wouldn't." I said seriously

Katara stared at me wide eyes. "But its apart of your culture."

I stopped and looked at her "and so is women not knowing how to waterbend…" I watched as she scowled.

"Which I think isn't fair."

"But sadly also a part of our culture."

We departed after that, I came home to a sullen Yué and a surprisingly happy father.

"What's…going on…" I said slowly.

Yué showed me her engagement necklace and I gasped in horror.

"Yué…I'm sorry…"

"There's no need for you to be upset Zé" he said with a smile before he motioned for someone to come in behind me.

I turned and seen a young soldier.

"What's going on?" I asked trying not to panic.

The younger warrior stared at me silently before he walked up to me holding out an elaborate engagement necklace.

"Do you accept?" Was all he said.

I couldn't even answer as I stared at the necklace in horror. Tears filled my eyes.

My father smiled. "Of course she does, she speechless and cries tears of joy."

The warrior stared at me as I looked between him and the necklace.

After a moment he walked behind me and tied the necklace around my throat.

He lightly bowed to me before him and my father along with the rest of the men left.

Yue was the first one to break the silence "this is for the best."

"The best? Who's best! I don't believe I asked to be put in an arranged marriage."

"Zé we have to do this for our people."

Don't give me that bullmonkey, Yué. We are not marrying our people are we? No. What about you? I know you like that southern water tribe guy. He likes you too. I know you were gonna meet him tonight too, are you just going to forget about him?"

"Yes."

"Liar, getting rid of feelings isn't that easy."

"What should I do?"

"Go to him… you promised to see him after all."

She smiled and with a determined nod she left.

I looked in my mirror seeing the pendent. I glared at it.

There was no way I was going to be pushed into an arranged marriage. Over my dead body.

The next morning I sat next to Yué for a council meeting.

Apparently Aang was showing Katara the water bending moves and I caught by Paku. Thus resulting in Paku no longer wanting to teach Aang.

And no their little trio was here trying to get my father to make Paku teach him again.

"What do you want me to do? Force master Paku to take Aang back as his student."

"Yes…please." Katara said and I smiled at her.

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him."

I frowned Katara did nothing wrong in my book. Paku said he wouldn't teach her, so Aang did. He said nothing about Aang not teaching her. Stupid customs. Stupid male pride.

Katara looked at me with a frown and I rolled my eyes.

She looked at Aang and then sighed. "Fine."

"I'm waiting little girl."

My head snapped towards Paku, was he really being like this right now.

Katara's fist tightened. "No!" she snapped. "No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you."

Through her rant she broke the vases waterbending.

I smirked she was stubborn I liked that.

"I'll be outside if your man enough to fight me!"

I grinned at her and while everyone else gasped.

I was one on the first people to stand up and follow her.

Yue quickly caught up to me. "Stop enjoying this so much."

"Why not, it's about time someone besides me challenged theses sexist customs."

Yue and I watched as Katara used a water whip and struck Paku.

He glared at her and their duel commenced.

Katara was a good fighter especially considering her lack of experience.

But she still lost.

"I believe that's enough." I said stepping up to her side swiping my arms and effectively dissipating the water that she was caged in.

Paku and I stared at each other. Katara broke our silence.

"How did you do that?"

I smirked at her, "I thought you knew, I'm a water bending master myself, the youngest."

"You will hold your tongue."

I glared at him. "Will I? Are you going to make me? You know the score master Paku." I said him name with an eye roll.

He scoffed and started walking away when he stopped.

He picked up Katara's necklace. "This is my necklace."

"No it's not, it's mine. Give it back." She snapped.

"I made this 60 years ago, for the love of my life, for Kanna."

My eyes widened. No way.

"My gran-gran was supposed to marry you?"

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long happy life together, I loved her."

"But she didn't love you did she? It was an arranged marriage."

My hand went over my neck. I looked back at Yué to see her doing the same with tears in her eyes.

"Gran-gran wouldn't let your tribes stupid customs, run her life. That's way she left. It must have taken a lot of courage…"

Yué ran past me crying. I tightened my hands around my very own necklace. I knew what I had to do…


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews at the follow! **

**Please excuse any errors you may or may not come across, I was really eager to post this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched Katara practice. She was a lot better now.

I watched as Paku praised Katara on her efforts.

"Would anybody like to step in the ring with Katara?" Paku asked.

All the boys shrank away, so I stood up.

"Come on Katara." I said with a smile.

Before she could move Paku snapped out a "no"

I looked at him. "And why not."

"You know perfectly well why not."

My fist tightened. "I believe Katara just further proved that women can be just as great waterbenders, sometimes even better than a man."

Paku sighed. "You know it's not that-"

"No then let me guess it's because I'm a princess right? Spirits forbid for me to ever have to defend myself." I scoffed and stormed off to my room.

I was just about to reach my room when I saw my betrothed.

He stopped me from going into my room.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

He stared at me.

"Can you step aside?" I asked my irritation spiking.

He continued to look at me.

I narrowed my eyes at his lack of response. "Move out of my way, or I'll make you move."

At my threat his eyes narrowed. "No. and I do not appreciate such a threat coming from my future wife."

"I'm not your future anything." I snapped. "I'm not marrying you, or anyone else I don't love much less even know their name. Now move." I said and pushed passed him.

He stopped me by grabbing my arm.

My eyes widened "How dare-"

"You will be silent." he hissed.

"I will not." I hissed back "Now remove your hands from me this instant."

"No wife of mine will defy me." he said coldly.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going to be your wife." I snapped back.

He glared at me harder and then pushed me into my room.

I picked myself up off the floor just in time to see him block be in.

I slammed my fist into the door. "Let me out of here."

"I will, when you learn to respect me…" I heard him say from the other side.

I slammed on the door again but it wouldn't budge.

I heard the warning drums. I frowned. _What was going on now?_

I glared at the door, there was no way I was getting out that way; I looked out my window. It was a long way down. But it was my only option.

By the time I finished climbing down the palace walls, the moon was high in the sky and the first wave of the fire nations attack had stopped.

I snuck around the place but for the life of me I couldn't find Yué, or Katara or her brother or the avatar. _Where were they?_

I gave up my search in favor of going to the oasis to mediate.

When I heard laughter I turned around to see Aang.

"Hey, Yué where have you been I've been looking all over for you." I said getting up and hugging her.

She frowned "Should you be out?" she said putting her hand to my forehead "Amaru said you were feeling ill."

"Who?" I said with confusion.

"Your betrothed, one would think you would try to remember his name." she said shaking her head.

"So that's his name, why that lying son of a bull monkey, I'm not sick, he locked me in my room. I had to scale down the palace just to get away." I growled.

"I'm sorry." Yué said "I didn't know."

"Whatever its fine." I said dismissing the conversation.

"I'd never thought I'd miss grass so much." Aang said happily.

"It's so warm how is that possible?" Katara asked.

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." I said with a smile.

I glared at the avatars pet lemur as he stuck his hand in the oasis terrorizing the poor koi fish.

"Your right Zé, I can feel something. It's so tranquil." Aang said with a smile.

We watched as Aang sat down in a meditation position. I smiled and went to sit down next to him also meditating.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yué asked.

"He's meditating trying to cross over into the spirit world. It takes all his concentration." Katara said back.

"Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked.

"How about some quiet? Come on guys I can hear every word your saying." Aang snapped.

I opened my eyes and looked at Aang. "Focus on them." I said looking at the koi fish.

Aang did and soon he was glowing. I smiled at Aang and stood to stand by Yué and Katara.

"Is he ok?" Yue asked.

"He's crossing into the spirit world." I said to her in awe.

"He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help." Yué said grabbing my arm and pulling her with me.

"No, he's my friend I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Katara said.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now." I turned towards the deep voice. A pale boy around my age with a ponytail and a scar, among other cuts and bruises meet my eyes.

"No…" Katara said in disbelief.

"Yes, hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." I frowned so he was an enemy and after the avatar.

"Katara!" I said but Yué pulled me away from the fight that was about to take place.

"Yue we need to go back to help Katara." I said to her.

"Katara's fine, we need to find-" yue said still dragging me away and not looking back.

"Yue!" Sokka yelled and she pulled me towards him. "Come on the fire nations attacking. We need to get you both to safety."

"Sokka we need to help Katara! I think she'll need out help." I said and his eyes widened and then nodded.

We got Appa, what I learned to be a flying bison, which I promised myself I'd tell Aang was really cool. And flew back to the oasis.

When we got there Katara was alone with Momo.

"What happened?" Sokka and I said at the same time.

"Where is Zuko?" Sokka asked.

I raised an eyebrow. So that was the guy's name.

"He took Aang, he took him right out from under me."

I walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

While Sokka murmured "Where did they go?"

"I can't believe I lost him." Katara said.

"You did everything you could, and now we have to do everything we can to get him back." Sokka said.

"Hey we're gonna get him back, I doubt he would take Aang into the palace unless he wanted a fight, so the only place they could have gone was…" I looked up.

Sokka smiled. "Your right Zuko couldn't have gotten far, we will get Aang back. Everything will be fine."

We all climbed onto the bison and took to the sky.

We search and searched for Aang, but there was a really nasty blizzard.

I looked back to see Katara's crestfallen expression.

We got back on appa to search again.

"Don't worry prince Zuko can't be getting far in this weather."

My eye widened. _Prince? He was a prince? As in like the prince of the fire nation!_

Yue caught my bewildered eyes and shook her head. "See what happens when you don't come to council meeting."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard, I'm worried that they won't."

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard if we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive and we'll find them."

We suddenly saw a bluish light fly down not too far from us.

_Could it be him?_

"Look that's gotta be Aang, yip yip!" Sokka said.

Sokka turned and we landed and I slid off the bison.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at me and I returned his glare.

He shot a fire ball at me but I rose a shield of ice before it could touch me.

I shot ice towards him, pushing him up into the air surrounded by ice before slamming him down.

He laid unconscious.

"That was for my friends." I muttered before walking over to his body.

Sokka cut Aang loose "Hey this is some quality rope."

"We need to get to the oasis the spirits are in trouble." Aang said quickly.

I made sure he was fully unconscious before I started dragging his body towards Appa.

"What are you doing?" Katara and Sokka yelled Yué even looked confused.

"We can't just leave him here." I said seriously.

"Sure we can let's go." Sokka said seriously.

Aang hopped off appa and floated down to my side.

"No, if we leave him he'll die." Aang said agreeing with me.

Aang took Zuko from me and shot up the side of appa while I climbed up.

"Yeah this makes a lot of sense. Bring the guy who is constantly trying to kill us." Sokka grumbled.

I smiled softly as appa took to the sky headed by to the oasis.

The moon turned red. Yue and I both clutched our heads.

"Are you guys ok?" Sokka and Katara asked.

"I feel faint." Yue said.

"Something's wrong…" I said through gritted teeth.

"I owe the moon spirit my life." Yue said quietly.

I took her hand.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"When I was born, I was very sick. And very weak. Most babies cry when their born, but I was born as if I was asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father that I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night beneath the full moon. He brought me to the oasis and placed me into the pond, my dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry. And they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yué for the moon."

They looked at me. "Is it the same for you?"

I shook my head. "No, I was perfectly fine; although I do think my father didn't want to take the risk of me not and also placed me into the oasis."

"My hair turned blue and my light blue eyes darkened to reflect the ocean. Thus the origin of my name Zé for the ocean."

We arrived in time to hear some crazed fire nation general yelling towards the sky.

"Don't bother." he said putting his fist to the bag.

"Zhao don't." Aang said dropping his staff.

"It's my destiny." Zhao said "To destroy the moon and the water tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the water tribe, it will hurt everyone, including you without the moon everyone will fall out of balance, you have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang said.

"He is right Zhao." I heard an older man say. I turned for the first time looking away from the black koi fish that swim chaotically in the pond. To look at him.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery." Zhao said with his nose turned up.

"I'm no traitor Zhao; the first nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold. Let it go! Now!" Iroh shouted. I decided I liked the old man.

I my heart calmed as he put the fish back into the pond.

The moon returned and all was right. I slide off of appa to watch them swim around each other peacefully.

The peace was broken when Zhao sent a whip of fire across the pond.

The moon disappear and ear shattering scream left my lips as I fell to my knees.

I was hyperventilating as I stared at the black fish circle the dead white one.

I couldn't even hear what they were saying.

I made my way into the pond and looked over to see Aang next to me. His eyes were glowing. He held out his hand to me and I took it.

We looked down to see the black fish had stopped moving its eyes were glowing as it stared at us.

I blacked out as Aang and I were sucked under water.

I came too as I heard the words "Take my hand."

I opened my eyes slowly there on the edge of the bridge stood Zuko with his arm stretched towards me.

I took it not realizing he wasn't even talking to me.

His eyes widened as I fell on top of him.

"Oh my La." I said quickly rolling off of him.

He didn't say a word. We watched as the man Zuko had offered his hand glared at us, before he was dragged under the water.

"Good riddance." I spat before looking at Zuko.

"We need to get out of here. Come on." I said before taking off in the opposite direction of the palace.

I took him to the boats and was shocked to see that old man…Iroh was there. He apparently was surprised to see me as well.

"Here take this boat and let's set sail quickly before they find us." I said seriously.

Zuko glared at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping us escape, what are you doing? I know, asking unimportant questions."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why not." I countered.

They both looked at me.

I sighed. "Listen, I have my reasons for leaving ok. None that have nothing to do with either of you."

Iroh stared at me for a moment more before shrugging. "Thank you for your help princess Zé."

I flinched at the name.

"Please don't call me that, Zé is just fine." I said with a strained smile.

Zuko continued to glare at me. "I'm watching you."

I rolled my eyes siting across form him, "Ohh I'm scared."

When he continued to glare I stood up, we weren't going fast enough.

I waterbended waves pushing us further away from the place I called home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews at the follow! **

**Please excuse any errors you may or may not come across, I was really eager to post this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

We floated aimlessly for three weeks without food or water. But that's not what made it unbearable, Zuko and I argued for three weeks…

The guy was seriously mental. Everything I did bothered him. Everything.

Iroh and I having conversations. Me waterbending. Me not waterbending. Me asking questions. Me not answering his questions. Me just being silent and gazing at the ocean.

Spirits there just was no pleasing the guy.

He was just so damn grouchy.

"There's land ahead!" I squealed with excitement, I had just ended up blocking out Zuko's tirade.

"Really?" Iroh said with the same excitement. "How long till we reach the shore my dear?"

My eyes glinted "Soon." I rose my arms making a giant wave. "Hold on." I said with a crazed laugh before bringing the giant wave crashing down.

They held on for dear life as we rode the wave to shore.

I skipped off the boat. Forgetting about the two behind me.

"You little-you tried to kill us!" Zuko snapped from behind me.

I sighed and turned and looked at him. "No, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have told you to hang on. I could have easily let the waves smash your body against the rocky shore." I said seriously before my eyes brightened.

"But I didn't. I'm hungry and tired, come on let's eat!" I chirped and skipped up to the nearest hut. Missing the shocked looks of Iroh and Zuko.

Zuko muttered something akin to split personality before following while Iroh shook his head at both of us.

Turns out the place was like a retreat.

The people were really nice. Iroh and I shared grins as the people offered us massages.

Iroh and I both decided we would get massages.

After I got a massage one of the women gave me a some puffy pink pants and a red top that showed my stomach. They also gave me a pink ribbon to wrap around my hair, which they deemed unusual.

I talked animatedly with everyone, people were so nice.

Zuko seemed even more hostile than usual, so I made sure to stay out of his way; I was striving for peace and so far had it. Although the peace didn't last long.

I was talking to a couple of the guys that gave massages. They were showing me how to get a person's muscles unknotted by touching their pressure points. Of course I was the one they were touching.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard before I saw Zuko.

I looked up at him. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes at me before they flickered to the men behind me.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Um, we'll um see you later Mai." A guy mumbled as he and the other ran away.

Zuko glared at them as they quickly disappeared.

"That was rude, even for you."

He glared at me "Why did they call you Mai?"

"Wow you just a bundle of waterlilies today aren't you?" I said dryly looking up at him, at his growl I sighed holding up my hands in surrender. "Calm down, I told them my name was Mai; I obviously can't have a waterbender name here." I said with a 'duh' face.

"You should probably give them a fake name too, just to be on the safe side as we travel." I said seriously standing up next to him and stretching.

Zuko just stared at me.

"Well, not that staring at you isn't my favorite pass time I'm-"

"You've got quite a sharp tongue for a princess." Zuko huffed.

I shrugged. "Your point being?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes once more before storming away.

I raised my eyebrow at his back. He really should get a massage while we are here…

It was late into the afternoon; the air was warm and atmosphere relaxing. I had finished coming from the shore, I was collecting sea shells.

Iroh and I sat at a phai-sho table enjoying a game as Iroh talked about his appreciation for the white lotus piece.

Zuko; sat in the opposite corner meditating with a few candles.

I giggled as his mediation kept getting interrupted by Iroh's loud voice and noisy clacking of the game pieces on the table. After a particularly loud slam he turned around quickly.

"Uncle! Must you be so loud!? Would it kill you not to slam the pieces down and talk loud enough for the earth king to hear?!" Zuko snapped.

My eyes widened at his sudden outburst and just before Iroh had the chance to reply the door suddenly swung open revealing a girl. She had the same golden eyes as Zuko and Iroh, only hers seemed harder. I cocked my head to the side as I studied her. Her hair was in some sort of top knot and she wore a bucket load of fire nation armor.

Was she like a general or something?

Whoever she was she was important as both men were suddenly to their feet within seconds, Iroh quickly stepping in front of me blocking the younger girl from my immediate view.

"So brother… uncle. This is where you have been hiding" she said taking a few steps forward and looking around.

My eyes widened. she was related to them. I scolded myself, I should have seen that coming.

Suddenly a glimpse of blue had caught her eye, "oh" she said noticing me "and who is this?" she asked cocking her head to the side while curiously eyeing me while I copied her motions.

Stepping forward Zuko surprised me when he snapped "She's no one Azula. What do you want?" Raising an eyebrow Azula glared at her brother "No need to snap brother, we are family after all."

Zuko rolled his eyes and quickly retorted "I did NOT snap."

At this the princess crossed her arms. "Yes, you did." she accused.

As brother and sister continued bickering I quietly got up and walked out of the room. There was no telling when their bickering would end.

*A little while later*

I sat on a hill side watching the soldiers and the princess walk up the ramp to their dark boat at the dock.

The wind lifted my hair brushing it across my sun-kissed shoulders. Turning my ocean blue eyes to the horizon ahead I noticed that the sun was setting and decided that it was probably safe to go back inside.

When I did, I noticed Zuko was nowhere in sight.

"Um, is everything alright? Where is Zuko?"

Iroh gave me a smile. "He has just went out for a walk."

"Ah, so, what news comes from the fire nation good or bad? Is everything ok back home?" I surprised myself with how genuinely curious I really was about their lives.

Iroh's smile wavered a little. "My brother wishes for Zuko to return home."

My eyebrows shot up. "His father right? Wow, that's great, you guys can finally go home."

"The thing is…in our family things are not always what they seem."

"Meaning that Zuko's father could be calling him back just to throw him in a dungeon…or worse."

Iroh sigh was my answer.

I started pacing. "Well you have to tell him, you can't let him walk into a death trap."

Iroh sighed again. "Zuko is excited at the prospect of returning home that he is not listening."

I stopped pacing. "Figures. So then what are we going to do?"

Iroh's lip twitched into a smile. "We, you do realize your life would be in danger?"

I blushed. "Well yeah, you guys are like my new family now, even cranky old Zuko, I protect my family and friends."

Iroh smiled at me and I returned it.

"The only thing we can do now is be there for him."

I nodded. He was right.

I was woken late the next morning by the sound of the wind.

Sitting up I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my blue eyes as I searched for the cause of the wind.

Scanning the room her dark eyes finally fell on the empty room and open door.

My eyes narrowed, they were gone.

I searched the room, it was cleared. They had left me, abandoned me and I was all alone.

I remembered that Iroh said Zuko was planning to go back to the fire nation, so I should have also figured that Iroh would have joined him.

I felt so stupid. Here I was going to go and protect these people, and they couldn't care less…

I sighed and started packing. I guess I was on my own now.

I was walking down a path way; I didn't get but a few more steps before I heard running footsteps behind me, turning around I saw that there were two figures running toward me.

As they came closer I recognized them "Zuko? Iroh?" I questioned as they came in distance of her.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion but didn't get a chance to ask any questions before Zuko quickly grabbed my small hand and drug me along at full speed with them into the forest.

We ran like that for quite a while going deeper into the forest before we finally stopped at a river and all caught our breath.

Sitting at the edge of the water I calmed my breathing and bent the water to wash my face, when I was satisfied I watched as the two men fell to their knees at the river's edge and Zuko pulled out a knife.

I quirked an eye brow as he took the knife to the pony tail on the top of his head and in one swift motion cut it off, staring at the lock in his hand sadly.

Blinking my eyes several times in confusion I continued to watch as Iroh did the same and they both tossed their knots of hair into the flowing river.

I shook my head several times overwhelmed with confusion

"Ok, so what in the name of La just happened?!"

However neither man made any motion to answer my question, instead their eyes just watched the flowing of the river.


End file.
